


Shattered Pieces

by StarMaxwell



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaxwell/pseuds/StarMaxwell
Summary: Time Travel- He was tired of fighting, he lost everything because of the war, after losing his comrades and friends he vows to change things and heads back in time to fix these mistakes and make sure the war never happens.





	Shattered Pieces

Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me, remember me, for centuries…-Centuries by Fall Out Boy. -

Edward sighed a little as he ran his fingers through his dirty hair as he looked at the papers in front of him. Things had gone to pot ever since the war with Loire and the homunculi. Leaning back in the chair, he looked out the window of the cottage he had hidden himself away in watching the wind pick up making the leaves dance due to the incoming storm…he had entered a state of deep depression ever since everyone he knew and cared for had been killed due to everything and had been suicidal often.  
Bringing his attention back to his papers, he thumbed through it a little more before nodding his head a little before speaking to himself. “It should work…if not at least I will be at peace.”  
Getting up, he tossed the papers into the fireplace, having memorized the array on it, he didn’t have to risk having them lay around if things didn’t go as planned. Going outside, he took a deep breath to steady himself as his leg wobbled some from the movement, the inner workings of his automail had been in need for repair for months but since Winry was gone, he had made due as much as possible.  
Looking around some, he made he sure that he was still alone as he stepped off the porch into the backyard and started to draw the array in the dirt, knowing with the coming storm it would be washed away making sure like the notes if this failed it wouldn’t be discovered.  
After it was finished, he stepped inside of the array and active it, the alchemy reaction caused his hair and clothes to flare out around him and soon started to pray for once in his life to any gods that would listen, that he will be sent back in time, before Bradley went postal to save everyone and was willing to give anything in exchange to set things for the better.


End file.
